The scar
by superfelix
Summary: What will happen if Alex and Bobby have to share a hotelroom after a difficult day?


This is the translation of my second Alex and Bobby story "**Die Narbe**". If you understand German please read the original. I translate it with the best knowledge and conscience, but I guarantee for nothing.

It is a Bobby and Alex shipper. If you do not want that Alex and Bobby get closer, you should not read it.

A lot of fun and a good start in 2008!

**

* * *

****The scar**

Bobby: „What, you have only one room? But we have booked our rooms two weeks ago."

Concierge: „I am so sorry Sir, but you are to late one hour. We have give your rooms to other guests."

Bobby: „That's not true, isn't it? First we have a lot of trouble with this guy. Then my partner is attacked by him and now I can not take her to an own room?"

Concierge: „Detectives, I am really, really sorry, but we have a congress in town."

Alex (tiered): "Bobby, we take the room. We do not get two rooms in the same hotel. There are a lot of business men in town. We nearly run over one. I am totally exhausted. I only want under a shower and than go to bed."

Concierge: „ Apartment 412 detectives. Pier show our guests their room.

xxx

It is a large, light room with two big windows. There is a big king-size bed with white bed linen. The bed stands with the head on a side of the room. It is only a bedside table lamp in.

Alex gets out of the bathroom. She wears a chocolate brown, silk pyjama jacket with long sleeves and matching shorts. Alex hair is put on her head. Everything is hold by a big hair slide. Bobby sits on the bed. He wears only underpants and a vest. His folder is open and lies on his knees.

Bobby: "How do you feel?"

Alex: "Oh well, it is okay. My back hurts quite a lot."

Bobby: "We had to go to a hospital."

Alex: "No, it is okay. This guy was really quick. I did not see him."

Alex looks out of the window into the night. There are only a few lights around the big lake. She opens the slide. Her golden shimmering hair flows over her back. She sits in front of the dressing table, which is placed between the two windows. She will brush her hair. While leaning against the chair she easily gives a loud groan.

Alex: "Dammed!"

Bobby: "Let me see. Maybe we should go to a doctor."

Alex: "Well, okay."

Alex comes over to the bed. She opens her jacket. Bobby can throw a short look on her slightly browned belly. She stands with her back in front of Bobby. He lays his folder away, swings his legs out of the bed and is sitting behind Alex. Alex lets her jacket glide down on the floor. She takes her hair together and lays it over her shoulder. Bobby's hand goes along Alex back. He touches the big effusion of blood. Alex trembles under Bobby's touch. It is the first time that he can take a look on her tattoo. Ah, very interesting. Up to now, he could only see parts of it.

Bobby: "Oh dear. That is a really big blue spot. It is very dark. Has the extent of my hand but it has not bleed."

He leans over and touches the injury with his mouth.

Bobby: "The place is warmer as the rest of you skin. Maybe you can take an aspirin I have some into my baggage."

Alex: "I take one in bath. I think it work slowly."

Bobby: "What is this for a scar?"

Bobby's fingers run slowly over Alex body. The scar starts at her hip, goes over the whole back and disappears under Alex left arm. Bobby moves Alex slowly around. The scar briefly ends under her breast. It looks old, because it is only a thin, light stripe.

Alex: "I don't want to speak about it."

Bobby looks into Alex eyes and nods. He slowly stands up and steps to her.

Alex: "Please hug me. The day was so strenuous and horrible. I need someone who gives me the feeling everything will be good."

Bobby takes Alex in his arms and speaks gently with her. Her face rests in his chest. He presses his face in Alex hair. They smell like Alex jasmine shampoo. Thus they pause some minutes.

Suddenly Bobby becomes conscious, that he holds a half naked woman in his arms. A woman whom he likes very much and which he respects even more. But he can also not free himself of her. It is so an amazing feeling to hold Alex finally in his arms. He has imaginations about him and Alex. Yes, of course! They work for so many years together. She is a so strong, independent and self-confident woman. He never see her so helpless.

As she loosens of him, he notices that she has cried.

Bobby: "What is with you Alex? I never see you in a mood like that."

Alex: "It is already okay. If I am in the right mood, I will explain you everything. But now I will only enjoy your warmth and nearness."

She positions herself on her tip of the toes and kisses Bobby easily on his mouth. Bobby's heart stops for a split second in order to beat heavier.

Alex: "I am so sorry. That was thoughtless." She moves a step back and will grab her top.

Bobby: "No, all is fine." He bends down in order to kiss Alex too. It becomes a long kiss. First their lips touch light. Bobby takes Alex neck in order to pull her closer to him. Her arms lay light on his hips. As his tongue goes over Alex lips, she opens willingly her mouth. Bobby sits down on the bed and moves Alex on his lap. Now she has not to stretch. After a felt eternity they free themselves each other. Alex moves Bobby the vest over his head. Bobby touches Alex around the hips and lays her on the bed. He strokes her. His mouth goes over her breast. He slips off her shorts. They kiss each other again this time even more demanding and look for a long time in the eyes. Alex begins to moan but not with desire, she has pains.

Bobby: "Should I stop? Do I hurt you?"

Alex: "No! But it does not work this way. My back, it hurts."

Bobby: "Okay, we try another way."

She turns around on her belly. Bobby kisses Alex neck, her bottom. His tongue goes over her scar. His hands slide over her thigh. They stop between her legs. Alex's eyes are closed and she moans passionately.

Alex: "Please wait a moment. I want to get a condom."

Bobby: "I have some in my baggage. We take it, so I know it fit."

They look at each other and start to laugh.

Alex: "Oh dear! What did we think what will happen today?"

Bobby: "In my defence: I always have condoms at my bag. But you see what happen"

Bobby goes to Alex in his hand the box of condoms.

Bobby: "Do you want to stop it now?"

Alex takes the box. "No!" She hugs him and pulls his boxers off. Bobby lifts Alex and carries her to bed. He sits down in the bed with the back in the headrest. She kneels on Bobby. One leg left, the other on the right side of his extremities.

It follows a long kiss. Alex stretch herself, so that Bobby can kiss her breast. Bobby raises her easily to be able to penetrate into her. Both moan at the same time. Alex leans back. She leans with her hands on Bobby's legs and starts to moves up and down. He is surprises how quick strange become familiar. His hands lay on her hips. He leans back and gives on her speed. He only enjoys the sight of the naked Alex of his lap and the unique feelings. His breath becomes stronger. He can not control himself. A long sigh escapes from his throat. He reaches is climax. Only a moment later Alex falls over and presses herself in Bobby's chest. A tremble goes through her body and she gets her orgasm.

Alex frees herself of Bobby.Her eyes open. She looks in his face. His eyes twinkles he smiles. She smiles too. She leans over in order to kiss him over and over again.

xxx

Alex and Bobby stand in front of one window. They look over the lake. There is only one light. A cutter has its position lights on. The night is clear and the stars twinkle. Alex snuggles to Bobby and he embraces her. A light breeze strokes over their naked bodies. Alex starts to speak. "I get the scar…"


End file.
